Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,601 issued Jun. 1, 1999 discloses a camera comprising a cartridge receiving chamber for a film cartridge with a filmstrip having a protruding film leader, a film take-up chamber, a film door that opens and closes to uncover and re-cover the cartridge receiving chamber, a rearwardly open backframe opening between the cartridge receiving and film take-up chambers for exposing successive sections of the filmstrip, a rear film platen positioned over the backframe opening to support each section of the filmstrip at the backframe opening, a light-trapping film entry slot between the cartridge receiving chamber and the backframe opening, and a film support positioned within the backframe opening proximate the exposed film take-up chamber to prevent the film leader from becoming jammed in the backframe opening when the film cartridge is placed in the cartridge receiving chamber and the protruding film leader is longitudinally advanced through the film entry slot and along the backframe opening to the exposed film take-up chamber. When the film door is opened, it pulls the film platen toward the cartridge receiving chamber without uncovering the backframe opening, and the film platen in turn pivots the film support to a leader supporting position in the backframe opening.
Conversely, when the film door is closed, it pushes the film platen back from the cartridge receiving chamber without uncovering the backframe opening, and the film platen in turn pivots the film support out of the leader supporting position.